


I Don't Care What You Say, I'm Going.

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashpoint doesn't happen, Grief/Mourning, He's kinda an asshole, M/M, Ray rushes home to comfort, Reaction, Rip doesn't like it, Thanks to Gideon, Zoom's a dick, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: None of the legends know Ray is dating Barry and when his dad dies Ray loses it and lashes out on Rip





	I Don't Care What You Say, I'm Going.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I have gifted you some ColdFlash now I'm gonna gift you some FlashAtom because 1 I wrote too much and 2 I don't know when im gonna be able to update again. Also thanks to Chris Evans and the Movie Gifted I'm really emotionally wrecked so I'm giving you angst. Have fun!

The Legends team walk in after a mission gone wrong. "Captain I have news for Dr. Palmer." Gideon says. The team looks to Ray. "Me?" Ray says. "Yes Dr. Palmer perhaps you would like to go somewhere private?" Gideon says. "How bad is it?" Ray says. "Not good sir." Gideon says. Ray takes a deep breath. "Where is it from Gideon?" Ray says. "Central City." Gideon adds. Ray goes still. "Yes private would be good." Ray says as he excuses himself and goes to his room. "Should we follow?" Mick says. "You wanna listen in?" Sara says a sparkle in her eyes. "No no bad idea." Stein says. "I agree with Gray." Jax says. Sara and Mick go to leave. "Snart you in?" Sara asks. Leonard shrugs. "Why not." he drawls. The three head to Ray's room the rest of the team reluctantly following.

 

"Dr. Palmer I'm sorry to say but Dr. Henry Allen has passed away." They hear Gideon say. Len and Mick and Firestorm look at each other. They look at Ray who was looking down at the ground. "How are they?" Ray says. "Not good Dr. Palmer." Gideon says. "How did he?" He adds. "The speedster named Zoom. He wanted Barry to become like him, evil. He also wanted to kill his sister but when he figured that wasn't an option. Their father was the next best choice." Gideon says. "I need to get back to them. Gideon they need me." Ray says. "I know Dr. Palmer. Which is why I have the jump ship ready for you." Gideon says. "What do I tell the team?" Ray says. "I believe they already know Dr. Palmer. They have been listening in." Gideon says. Ray opens his door and turns around packing a bag. "Dr. Palmer where are you going?" Rip says. "I'm leaving going to Central City. I'm needed there." Ray says. "I forbid it." Rip says sternly. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I took orders from you outside from the field." Ray snaps as he grabs his bag and pushes through the team and towards the jump ship.

 

"Dr. Palmer this is ridiculous! Your friends will be-" Rip says. "They aren't my friends!" Ray roars making the team jump. "Dr. Allen was my boyfriends father. He and his sister need me. I'm going. Whether you like it or not." Ray says marching towards the jump ship. "Dr Palmer do not go on that ship!" Rip yells. Ray pushes the button and gets in making sure the door is lock. "Gideon take me to 2016." Ray says. "Yes Dr. Palmer." Gideon says. Gideon lets Ray go. "Gideon!" Rip says. "I'm sorry Captain but without Dr. Palmer there Mr. Allen will do something to the timeline." Gideon says. Rip shuts up after she says that.

 

***Central City 2016***

 

"Thank you for coming back Ray." Joe says sincerely when the man comes downstairs after calming down Barry. "When Gideon told me Joe I knew I had to get back here." Ray says softly as he slumps down in the chair Joe hands him a cup of coffee Ray accepting the cup gratefully. "I don't know how long I'm staying." Ray says. "You can stay here for as long as you want. I'm sure Barry wouldn't want to leave here." Joe admits. "I don't even know if I'm welcome back. I sorta yelled at Rip and disobeyed him." Ray says. "Well you needed to get back here for Barry and not just for Barry, Zoey she has grown quite fond of you." Joe says. Ray nods smiling a little. Joe looks at his watch. "I better go to the station, I'll inform Singh of Barry's absence and call Zoey out from School. Iris and Wally are with her at the moment at Star. She wouldn't leave." Joe says. Ray nods. Joe pats Ray's back and heads to work, Ray finishing his coffee and heading back upstairs. When he arrives back in Barry's room he lays down on the bed and Barry curls himself up against Ray and latches onto afraid to let go. Ray adjusts himself and just holds Barry whispering words of comfort in his ear.

 

***That night***

 

When Zoey, Iris and Wally get back from Star, Iris makes Zoey some coco and Wally gets her settled on the couch. Iris was almost done with the coco when there's a knock on the door Wally had gone to change so Zoey gets up to go answer the door. She does and she sees the Legends standing there. Zoey goes cold when she sees Rory and Snart."Hi." She says quietly. "Hey." Sara says. Zoey? Iris says coming from the kitchen. "Oh hi." She says. "Miss. West." Snart drawls. She blinks when she sees the two criminals. "Dad's not here he's working late, You can come In." Iris says. "Zoey let them in." She adds when Zoey was just staring at them. Zoey opens the door wide enough to let the team In. "I'm guessing you're here for Ray?" Iris says. "Yes. Rip would like to apologize, don't you Rip." Sara says. Rip mutters something. "Zoey will you go get Ray?" Iris says as Wally comes back downstairs. Zoey nods and she slowly goes upstairs.

 

"Ray." Zoey whispers as she stands in her brothers room. "Ray." Zoey says again. Ray turns around as much as he could and opens his eyes. "You have visitors downstairs." Zoey says. Ray sighs. "I'll stay with him." Zoey says. "Thank you Zoe." Ray says quietly as he untangles himself from his boyfriend. "And tell Snart and Rory not to steal anything." Zoey grumbles as she crawls in next to Barry. Ray nods and heads out of the room and down the stairs yawning as he walks down.  The Legends hear Ray and look up. "How is he?" Iris says. "He's finally asleep. He was crying for hours after Joe left." Ray says. Iris nods. "Wally and I will leave you guys to talk." Iris says dragging her brother up the stairs with coco for Zoey. Ray crosses his arms. "What." He says coldly. "Rip has something to say." Sara says. Ray huffs and turns to the captain. "I'm not going back with you." Ray says. "I wasn't going to suggest that Dr. Palmer." Rip retorts. "Hear him out haircut." Mick supplies. "Dr. Palmer I owe you an apology." Rip says. "It was rude of me to try to force you to stay." Rip says. Ray nods. "Yeah. It was." Ray says. "After you left Gideon said that if we hadn't of let you go. Barry would" Sara says. "Go back in time and save his mother? Yeah I know. He told me when I finally calmed him down and brought him home." Ray says sighing. "Dr. Palmer I am giving you leave from the team. Clearly you're needed here more than we need you." Rip says. Ray looks shocked.

 

"With Savage defeated and Snart not dead things are a little slow." Rip says. "I accept your leave." Ray says. Rip nods. "Okay that's all we were here for now if you will excuse us." Rip starts. "Not so fast." Sara says. Rip huffs. "Is there something you want to give Ray?" Sara says. Rip hands him his exosuit. "You left it on the Waverider." Rip says. Ray takes it. "Thank you." Ray says. Rip nods. "Now shake on it." Jax says. "That was not-" Rip says. "Just do it and quit whining about it." Snart drawls. Rip sighs and sticks his hand out. Ray slowly accepts it and shakes it. Rip clears his throat. "Right now if you will excuse us we better leave before the Detective gets here." Rip says. "Oh I was told to tell you not to steal anything Snart, Rory." Ray says. "Damn it." Mick curses as he puts back a few items. "Leonard." Sara says. "My pockets are empty Sara." He says crossing his arms. He gets looks. "Fine. I stole the kid's wallet." Snart says tossing Wally's wallet on the side table. "What? He just left it there." He adds when he gets more looks. Soon Ray escorts them to the door Mick and Snart being the first one's out and heading towards the cloaked Waverider.

 

"Take care Haircut." Mick calls from behind him as he follows his best friend. "I appreciate your apology Rip." Ray says. The Brit nods. "Well after a stern talking to from Sara I realised I was wrong." Rip says. "You realised?" Stein says. "Okay I was told I was wrong." Rip says. Ray chuckles. "Tell Miss Allen and Mr. Allen that I am deeply sorry for their loss." Stein says to Ray. "I will Professor thank you." Ray says. One by one the Legends say bye to Ray until it's just him and Sara. "You're coming back right?" Sara says. "Hopefully I would like too. I need to be here for Barry and Zoey tho." Ray says. "You're a good man Ray. Barry and Zoey are lucky to have you in their lives." Sara says. Ray smiles and Sara hugs him. "Hassle Mick for me will ya?" Ray says as Sara goes to leave. Sara nods and salutes as she walks away. Ray waves goodbye to his team as they all board the ship.  Soon the Waverider leaves and Ray heads back inside. "Did Snart take my wallet?" Ray thinks to himself. He checks his pockets. He sighs a breath of relief when he feels his wallet. "Okay we're good." Ray says as he locks the door and heads upstairs to relieve the Wests of Barry and Zoey duty. It will take some time but with Ray and Team Flash's help Zoey and Barry will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that Angst tho? I'm sorry but like Chris Evans and McKenna Grace wrecked my soul because of Gifted and I had this written up and I wanted to post. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is: "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" Come chat with me! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything
> 
> Much Love! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
